


This Momentary Bliss

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, happy destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not only is snow such a beautiful thing to watch, but everything seems to stand still.  For that brief window of time, the world is silent… And anything seems possible.  I believe humans describe the sensation as magical.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Momentary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff drabble transcribed from my random shower thoughts. Enjoy!

Dean sent Sam on his way, watching as his brother climbed into Eileen’s car, only turning away once it had disappeared from view. She had been joining them on hunts more and more, despite her insistence that she preferred to work alone, and Dean had an inkling that his brother’s constant, goofy, lovestruck grin had something to do with it. Not that he minded - he liked Eileen, and he liked seeing his brother happy even more.

Trudging through the continually-accumulating snow toward the Impala, Dean hiked his duffle bag full of weapons onto the opposite shoulder, rotating the right one as he massaged it. “Damn,” he muttered through a wince. That werewolf had definitely done a number on him - every joint in his body ached. “Gettin’ too old for this shit.” He wanted nothing more than to get home to the bunker, grab a hot shower and sleep for about a week. The only thing preventing him from doing so was that Castiel's ass was not planted shotgun. He didn’t mind the one-on-one time with Cas. In fact, he enjoyed it, more than he cared to admit (to himself or anyone else, for that matter). Right now, however, he just wanted to be rid of this farm, rid of this job, and rid of this ache that was plaguing his weary body. 

It wasn’t until he tossed the bag in the trunk and slammed it closed that he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Stepping away from the Impala, he strained his eyes at the figure in the distance. The wind flurried, and through the snowfall, he recognized the billowing of that tan trench coat, and he realized Cas was standing in the middle of the field, just past the barn. “Cas?” Grumbling, he trudged through the fluffy, untouched snow to get to Cas, swearing to himself with every step. If this wasn’t bad enough, weather reports predicted at least another three inches before daybreak. His boots were soaked, and as such, his feet were freezing. There was nothing worse than cold, wet socks. When he finally reached the angel, he huffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “Cas, what the hell are you doin’, man? C’mon. I’m freezing. I wanna get home.” 

Cas remained still, his gaze fixed upward toward the sky. “Shh.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Did you just shush me?” He asked, incredulous.

“Yes.” Still, Castiel’s gaze remained unbroken. “Listen, Dean.”

Craning his neck, Dean’s eyes darted across the empty field, upward at the bright moon peeking out from behind a cloud to illuminate the snow-covered field, and finally back to Cas with a shake of his head. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly.” He was smiling now, and Dean noticed his eyes were closed.

“Cas, what…”

Finally, Cas turned to look at Dean. As always, he was unnecessarily close to him. “In all my years on earth, these most recent and those I spent thousands of years ago… Snow was always my favorite.”

Shifting, Dean again raised his eyebrows. “Favorite? Favorite what?”

Castiel dragged his eyes away from Dean's, once again turning them upward. “Not only is snow such a beautiful thing to watch, but everything seems to stand still. For that brief window of time, the world is silent… And anything seems possible. I believe humans describe the sensation as,” he hesitated, turning to face Dean, mere inches from his face. “Magical.” 

Suddenly, the ache in Dean’s shoulder felt like a distant memory; the chill in his bones nonexistent. The only thing he could focus on was Cas with his vibrant blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and his lips - full, pink, and inviting. Dean swallowed, licking his own lips as his hand found its way to the back of Castiel’s neck, his fingers toying with the soft tendrils curling over the collar of his trench coat. “Cas...” His voice was thick and low, very nearly a growl. Leaning in, his lips met Castiel’s, and time stopped. 

When they broke away, his eyes searched Castiel's face, imploring a response. Cas said nothing, only smiled, bringing his fingers to Dean’s cheek. Dean grinned. “You’re right, Cas.” He kissed him again, briefly; nothing more than a soft peck. “It is magical.”


End file.
